Arc welding is a metal fabrication process used in a multitude of industries and hobbies. While arc welding has proven itself to be a valuable process it has at least one serious drawback: in arc welding a vast amount of ultraviolet (UV) radiation is released from the arc. Such UV radiation poses a severe danger to one's eyesight.
To protect their eyesight welders use welding helmets having UV reducing glass or plastic viewing plates. By using such helmets welders can prevent injury to their face and eyes from UV radiation while preventing hot foreign materials from hitting the face. Welding helmets are so successful that government and industrial regulations mandate the use of such welding helmets.
Recent technology has provided welding helmets in which the glass quickly darkens in response to radiation from the welding arc. While this feature makes work simpler and quicker in that the welding set-up is easily visible before radiation exposure while still providing automatic UV protection when needed. Still even the most advanced prior art welding helmet does not completely reduce exposure to UV radiation. Over time a career welder can still experience deteriorating eyesight and negative effects on their skin from UV radiation. Other problems with prior art welding helmets are fogging, scratching and other factors which reduce a wearer's vision.
Another problem with arc welding and with welding in general is that many applications have critical welds that must be performed correctly. The best practice would be for such welds to be observed, verified and checked before, during, and after the actual weld. However, it is difficult or impossible for supervisors, interns, quality control personnel, contractors, government inspectors or others to view the weld set up and the actual weld.
Accordingly, there exists a need for new type of arc welding helmet that provides improved protection against eye damage and harm caused by hot objects. Ideally such arc welding helmets would provide enhanced vision capabilities both to welders and to others.